


Doesn't Have to Mean Anything

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara comforts Kaylee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Have to Mean Anything

Inara wandered languorously down the hall, in search of Kaylee. A client of hers had gifted her with a box of sweets and she thought Kaylee might like them. She made her way to the engine room knowing her friend would be there tinkering with her baby, no doubt. When she finally did arrive she was surprised to hear the sounds of crying. She hastened her pace and found her friend curled up on her multicolored hammock in tears.

"Kaylee, honey what's wrong?"

"S-s-simon," she wailed.

There was no explanation needed. The doctor must have opened his mouth again.

Inara leaned forward to wipe a few tears away.

"Oh Kaylee, it's okay."

The tears did not stop, if anything they increased, which worried the companion. Inara wiped away more tears and stroked her friend's hair in attempt at comforting. Comforting. That was her job wasn't it?

She ran her thumb over the younger woman's lips. They were soft and moist.

"Nara," her friend whispered.

"Shh." She leaned forward again and pressed a whisper of a kiss to the younger woman's lips and then another and then another. She swiped her skilled tongue over those soft pink lips and was surprised when she was allowed admittance. She did her job and then some and listened to the soft moans and sighs the young woman was emitting.

She drew away, taking time to look into her friend's stunned eyes.

"Nara that was-."

"It doesn't have to mean anything," she informed and then turned away to leave. But she found that she couldn't move forward. A pair of arms had wrapped themselves around the companion's waist and a body curled against her own. She smiled a secret smile. She had always found the little mechanic to be attractive.

"Or it could…mean something," Kaylee mumbled.

Inara turned around to face the younger woman and trapped her in a sure and strong embrace. The companion administered more kisses, while her friend played with her corset with clumsy fingers.

"Sweetheart, wait till we're in my shuttle at least."


End file.
